The Intrepid Trainer Without Remorse
by D4sssy
Summary: When Auconi, 17-years-old is thrown into the Pokemon world he finds it isn't all fun and games, with the Pokemon having Beast forms and Anthropomorphic forms. He recklessly travels through Kanto trying to find his way back home - and, surprisingly enough, attempting to get Gym badges. Based on Krimson Kanes Flame of Life.
1. Chapter 1: Let the Journey Begin!

Chapter 1

**Hey all. This is a Pokemon story based Pokemon story which is based in Krimson Kane's Pomeon world. It is a bit different but read a few chapters...and you'll love it! Krimson Kane's story is much longer and as I'm just starting and if you want to read it first..go ahead!**

**Thanks once again to Krimson Kane for creating this world and allowing me to create a story in it.**

**Let's start our adventure!**

**Chapter 1: Pokemon!**

Auconi sat at computer staring at the screen, unblinking. He had spent two hours tring to hack into the Call Of Duty main servers but nothing had come up. _Those bastards. I'll get 'em._ He was making one last attempt, using his terminal. _*Beep* _ Huh? He looked at the terminal to find he had hacked locally. Reading the information, he saw that he had hacked into 'Otto'. He breifly remembered that Otto was the genius who lived down the road, and was always kind and polite. Auconi felt bad for hacking into Otto's...whatever, but nonetheless, he continued. He read the terminals options and had to select whatever electrical wireless transmitting device he could. Hmmm. He could select:

-Computer 1

-Computer 2

-Computer 3

-Laptop

-Dimensional Transfer Device

What the hell was a dimensional transfer device? Curious, Auconi selected it. Nothing happened.

All of a sudden a bid red button appeared on screen. What? Was this some virus? He tried to access his browser but in doing so, he clicked the button. The screen went black. Nothing happened. Suddenly there was a flash of light so bright, Auconi put his hands over his eyes. He then lost conciousness.

* * *

When he came to the first thing he felt was a pounding headache. Then he realized he was lying on a bed, curtains closed and under the duvet. Auconi groggily jumped out of the bed and opened the curtains. Outside was a view he doubted he'll ever forget. The sun was shining brightly and children were playing in some sort of small field. He turned around before opening the door to the passage-way. It was undoubtedly a big house. He walked down the corridor before finding stairs that led downstairs.

Auconi found himself downstairs. He looked around and all he could find was an open door that led to the kitchen. He could see that because of the microwave and half of a table he could see through the door. Slowly he walked into a kitchen. It was classy, he could say that much. The table was small but finely polished-he could se his reflection in it! He jumped when he heard humming. Auconi realized that there was a woman in the kitchen with him. She had her back to him and was cooking something delicious. He could smell it.

"Um...excuse me?" He jumped a little when his voice came out squeakier than expected. The woman jumped before turning around and looking at me.

"Oh hello, dear you're awake are you? My name's Laura, by the way. Laura Oak."

He was never good with introductions. Auconi usually preferred to keep to himself if not in small groups of people. "Um. Hi, my name's Auconi...um...where am I?" He asked.

She chuckled a little. "Well, my husand and I were coming home from training, when we found you on our doorstep. You looked perfectly normal, just unconcious!"

"Um, training?" He asked. Auconi was completely and utterly confused. Laura was about to answer when the door opened and two men walked in. One had black hair and hazel eyes and was grinning goofily. The other was...different, to say the least. He had onyx eyes which showed his annoyance, and light blue hair. Not only that, but his body hair was a little thicker than average...and it was blue, just like his head hair! Auconi realized his mouth was hanging open. He closed it.

"Auconi, this is Brian Oak, my husband and this," she said pointing at the furry blue guy,"is Rei. A Lucario. And our gaurdian Pokemon." She smiled.

Auconi pointed at Rei. "So...you're telling me...that he's a pokemon?" Auconi hesitated a little at the end. It seemed a little crazy to say out loud.

"Of course!" Rei nodded. Auconi jumped a little.

"Hmmm, why don't you explain everything for us at the beginning, son, eh?" the goofily grinning man, Brian asked.

So Auconi explained everything. How in their world, pokemon started off as a cartoon before being produced into games. He then explained everything in the Pokemon series that happened. Then he explained the games. Well, he explained everything he remembered. Then he told them about the big red button and how he ended up here.

"That's craziness," Brian exclaimed,"It's too dangerous for children to venture out there into the wilderness, much less adults. Over half the population over the world is terrified to walk into a wilderness!"

"That dangerous, huh?" Auconi murmured.

"Pokemon have two forms in this world. The anthropomorphic form, which you're looking at right now, and their beast form, which-I think- is the form that is used in your games. This is Rei's anthropomorphic form and his beast form is this-if you may, Rei."

He nodded."Sure."

Rei suddenly started shrinking while his hair grew thicker and ears grew bigger and blacker. He didn't have much to shrink from, so within seconds he was a fully built Lucario. Auconi marvelled at the realistic sight before him. "A Lucario...in real life..." he whispered as he sub-conciously rew closer to Rei. Auconi realized what he was doing and quickly shook his head, as he backed off. Rei then changed back again.

"So, how should I find my way back?" Auconi asked, still keeping one eye on Rei.

"Well, you could talk to Professer Oak, he should know someone who could send you back. He's just on the other side of Pallet Town in a large science-looking building.. It's hard to miss. Oh, and take this with you. It'll tell him everything." Brian smiled gently, handing him a letter. Auconi nodded his head.

"Well, thank you guys for keeping me here and telling me about everything. Thank you." Auconi said.

Laura smiled. "Its no problem, dear. Now you go on!" She smiled at him. Auconi nodded, and then he was gone.

* * *

Auconi strolled through the town occasianally receiving an odd glance here and there. On his way he saw a few Pokemon in their beast forms, playing with children. He smiled at the sight, but it soon turned into a frown. Auconi wanted to stay here so badly and become a Pokemon Trainer but knew that he belonged on the normal Earth...not here. He soon arrived at the famous Professor Oaks lab. Uncertain, Auconi made my way inside, more than a little surprised when the doors automatically opened.

An old man made his way to me and with a shock, I realized it was Oak. He was older then in the games. It seemed real-life really does a number on people. "Um, hello Professor. Brian told me to give this to you."

"Hello, and thank you." The professor smiled lightly and took the letter and read it. As he was reading the letter, his smile turned into a grimace, and that turned itno a frown. "I see. So it basically seems that you are from another world and you need to get to Brian to get home. You won't be able to make the journey without dying. Seen as few people want to be trainers here I have a selection of Pokemon to help you on your journey."

Auconi gasped. This was completely unexpected. He soon turned giddy with excitement. "OK, I'll take it!"

Professor Oak led him through a few doors and passages until they reached a room. Three Pokeballs were on a small table of a kind.

"Auconi, these Pokeballs contain three Pokemon-Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. I doubt their will be a single trainer this year so I suggest you should take one." Professor Oak explained while looking at Auconi out of the corner of his eye curiously. Auconi ignored it.

"I choose Charmander!" he exclaimed. He reached out to take the Pokeball but the Professor stopped him.

"Stop!" Auconi looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Pokeballs that contain Pokemon owned by Trainers have this," he pointed at a button with a needle sticking out,"a DNA button. It links your DNA to your Pokemon, and allows you to control it with a link used by your DNA. You can also use it on vacant ones as well." With that Professor Oak grabbed Auconis hand and pressed the thumb against the prick.

"OW! SHIT!" he hollered. Professor Oak looked at him sternly.

"No swearing!" he exclaimed. Before smiling. "Charmander is now yours. Call him out if you want."

He hesitated. "OK..." he mumbled, trailing off. He grabbed the Pokeball and pressed the button. The Pokeball enlarged and now Auconis hands were slightly stretched. He moved his hands back. Before throwing the Pokeball. "Charmander, I choose you!" The Pokeballl flew out and a red energy light shot out. Suddenly, Charmander was there! Surprisingly, the Pokeball returned to his hand.

"Char?" I looked down to see the Pokemon looking at me curiously.

I laughed. I pressed two buttons on the side of the Pokeball and the Pokeball flipped open and Charmander returned. "Ohhh.." I murmured. Professor Oak laughed.

"With that over. Come over here, Auconi. Here are five Pokeballs for you. You can get more on your journey."

I scowled at them before inputting my DNA, cursing under my breath every time. "What are these?" I asked. There was a bar, going red to green to blue. It looked like it had place for six settings and the switch was in the middle between green and blue.

"Ah! That is your method of control over the Pokemon. The closer it is to red the more control you have over your Pokemon but the less you are in sync. The closer it is to blue the less control you have over your Pokemon but the more you are in sync. Green is in the middle. Get it?"

Auconis brain was dizzy from all the information but he nodded his head as he moved Charmanders switch to green.

"Here is your Trainer Insurance Tablet. It is your identity when you are at official Pokemon centres for when you are injured. Keep it safe."

The pair walked to the exit of the Pokemon building in silence. When they reached the exit, Oak turned to him."One last present." he said and pulled a Trainer belt from behind his back. Auconi gasped and buckled it putting five empty Pokealls into a pouch and Charmanders into a slot. He then put the tablet on a type of holster. "Good Luck, Auconi."

Auconi walked to the edge of a forest.

He smiled.

An adventure was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey to Viridian!

Chapter 2

**OK, OK the first chapter was a little rushed but I wanted to start our journey! Forgive me! Oh, I thought I could try my hand at first person. It might be through two POV's in this chapter possibly more in later ones. By the way, I will include Pokemon from other regions too, otherwise it will be a little boring! Also, thanks to Openminded15 for reviewing and pointing out the accidental first person POV. Sorry about that.  
**

**Once again, thanks to Krimson Kane.**

**Chapter 2: The Journey to Viridian!**

**~Auconi~**

I strolled to the edge of the forest with my Pokeball in hand. Once I got to the edge I raised my arm and threw it. Out came my starter Pokemon. You have no idea how excited I was when I was getting all those things from Professor Oak. Charmander looked at me curiously before, "Char! Char-Charmander!" I laughed.

"Charmander you're my Pokemon now! I hope you'll help me get to the end of my 'adventure', and I hope we have loads of fun together. Will you work with me?" I asked.

Charmander nodded its head, smiling cheerfully. "Charmander!"

I laughed "So, do you want to walk with me or go into your Pokeball?" My Charmander grinned before pointing into the forest and walking on the spot. "So you want to walk? OK! Let's go, buddy!"

"Char-manderrrr!"

I chuckled as we walked into the forest. "So, Charmander can you change into your anthropomorphic form yet?" Charmander looked confused. "So you can't?" I asked confused.

"Char! Charmander!" I groaned at that. I had no idea what that meant but I guess I could name him after he was able to turn into his anthropomorphic form, if he was able to. As we walked through the forest I could here the sound of wild Pokemon come alive. This seemed to be like a dream out of my childhood, where I was travelling through Route 1 with my very own Charmander. After a while of walking we came across a Bidoof in the path. It looked injured, limping but I couldn't see what leg was injured. I crept forwards, with Charmander a little behind me. "Hey, little Bidoof! What's wrong with you, buddy?" I asked, creeping my hands towards his leg. The Bidoof suddenly looked angry and reared backwards.

"Bidoof!" it exclaimed and snorted angrily. Then it swiped at my face. I yelled and jumped back a good few metres. I put my hand to my face and brought it back down. There was blood on it, and I scowled before flicking my hand. Most people would get dizzy after seeing their own blood but not me. When I was younger I always managed to injure myself. One time, I was playing as a defender in football in the playground and I slide-tackled a friend. My knee was so ripped up I could see the white of my bone. I looked at the Bidoof. It seemed to be twice as large as the games showed and it seemed to look much more wild. The Bidoofs fur was sticking out everywhere, dirt matted all over it.

"Well," I murmured. "Looks as if we could get some training done, Charmander."

"Mander!"

"Charmander, attack Bidoof!" I ordered.

Charmander nodded his head firmly before taking a few steps forward so that he was facing Bidoof, with me behind him.

"Right Charmander, tackle him!" Charmander rushed forwards and barged into the Bidoof, knocking it over. Instantly, it jumped back up and charged at Charmander. "Charmander, dodge it, then tackle him again!" I yelled. Charmander done a quick side-step before reaching under the Bidoofs furry belly and flipping him over. "Great, now use Ember!" Charmander instantly stopped what he was doing and looked at me, his head cocked to the side.

"Charmander?" he asked looking confused.

_Crap. _I thought. _Maybe he's not strong enough to use it and can only use basic moves. After all, this is his first battle._

In the time that this had happened the Bidoof had gotten back up and was panting heavily. "Charmander, tackle him one more time!" Charmander ran forwards but this time the Bidoof was prepared. It swung its behind forward and smacked my Charmander to the ground. Charmander staggered up dizzy and Bidoof swung at him again. "Charmander dodge it, then tackle him! Come, on put everything you have into it!" I yelled encouragingly. Charmander jumped, missing the Bidoofs attack and swung down with all he had. With gravity and everything he had, we made Bidoof limp away, bruised and exhausted.

I cheered. "Yes Charmander! We done it! Crap, I just defeated my first Pokemon!" I yelled.

"Char-Charmander!" he cheered. I laughed, as we set off on the road.

* * *

The pair of us stood infront of the lake. It glittered like a thousand diamonds on a sheet of gold. It was the true meaning of beautiful. I sighed and turned around, looking at Charmander eating some wild berries to his hearts content. He had found them on a bush, and eagerly pointed to them so I picked them out for him.

Now that I thought about it, I realized that I had no map and no Potions. I guess the pair of us had to survive till we reached Viridian.

"C'mon, buddy, lets get going." I yawned. Charmander pointed to his berries. I thought for a second before scooping them all up in one go and carefully stashing them in my pocket so they wouldn't get squashed.

Walking down the road I realized that the sun was setting. My first night in the Pokeworld. Oh hahaha. "Where do you think we should make camp, eh?" I asked, looking around the forest. "We can just sleep on the edge of the path, I guess." I said.

"CHARMANDER!"

I yelped and jumped a few feet and spun around. Charmander looked angry as he stared at something. When I saw what it was, my heart went free-falling. My Charmander was facing a pack of Bidoof, and at it's head was a Bibarel. I scowled when I saw who was directly behind it. It was the Bidoof that we had defeated earlier, now with a newly bandaged leg, and a few plasters where we had knocked him up earlier. It was my one Charmander against a pack of about ten Bidoofs and a Bibarel.

Oh man, we were fucked.


	3. Chapter 3: A Few More Things

**Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3: Woah!**

**~Auconi~**

I looked at the mob of Bidoofs and Bibarel standing before us. Charmander looked at them passively, awaiting my instructions.

"Charmander, you know Ember...or _anything _yet?" I asked desperately.

Charmander shook his head, seeming frustrated. "Char-CharMANDER!" he exclaimed. I sweatdropped.

"Erm, English, please."

Charmander huffed before looking at the crowd of Biddoofs.

"Right, let's take these babies down!" I exclaimed, pointing at them. "Charmander attack the Bidoof but try to avoid the Bibarel." I said. "We can do this!"

Charmander rushed forward and flipped the injured the Bidoof over and smashed it into the ground. It was instantly knocked out. "Jeez," I said. "Excited much? Right attack that Bidoof on your left Charmander. There's one rushing you from behind, dodge it! Nice now scratch that one and punch the other one! No, not that one the OTHER one!" I exclaimed. This went on for quite a while, until Charmander started getting tired, and taken a few hits. One Bidoof jumped on Charmander and started attacking him with its paws. "No!" I yelled.

I had to do something. Suddenly an idea popped into my head, and boy, was it stupid. I grabbed Charmanders Pokeball and switched it to blue. For some reason I suddenly felt a whole lot more relaxed. I wiped some sweat off my brow that I didn't know was there and put Charmanders Pokeball away. What I was about to do is going to be completely and utterly dangerously fatal. But hey, who cares?! With a yell, I charged into the frenzy.

"Charmander, you're on blue! We can take 'em on together!" I yelled.

"CHARMANDER!"

I grinned at his seemingly healthy response. A comparitively small Bidoof charged at me. I simply spread my legs wide and it charged right under me. But I couldn't leave it at that. I spun around and grabbed the confused Bidoof by the tail. "HAH!" I yelled, and spun it around, before, with all my might, I swung it into the lake. Jeez, for such a little Pokemon, it was freaking heavy! Charmander and I tackled the situation like this for a while. Until we were both completely exhausted. With our backs to the massive lake, and our fronts to the remaining Bidoof pack, we were trapped. I didn't want to risk jumping in the lake, as I was sure that it was a Gyarados I had seen earlier, and there were only, what, four Bidoof and the Bibarel left? But we were too weak to take them on.

"BIB-BIB-BIBARELLLL!" the Pokemon yelled.

There was a rush of air beside me. I jumped, looking around. What the hell was that? Suddenly, the Bidoof furthest back flew backwards, shrieking in pain. So this...whatever...was on our side? Then I heard a rush of wind beside me and a Lucario was there. And not just any old Lucario; it was Rei! He stood there, panting lightly. Rei was wearing simple black shorts that reached to his shins and a red tank top. He was also in his anthro form, with a rucksack and a messenger bag hanging off his shoulders.

"Rei!" I exclaimed, happily.

"Chaaaarrrrmaaaanndeeerrr!" Charmander exclaimed, confused as to what was going on.

"If you could stand back for a second, please?" Rei murmured.

I nodded and then took a step back. He crouched down and then placed his fist on the ground. He then closed his eyes, as I waited for something to happen.

"Erm, Rei? Nothing's happened."

"I know."

Now I was confused. What was the point of that? He took a step forwards so that he was now standing directly infront of the Bibarel. With a yell he leaped forwards. He was so fast that I barely saw him, and poor Charmander didn't see him at all and was still plain confused. Rei swung his fist up and into the Bibarels chin. It was so powerful that the Pokemon flew back by around twenty metres into the trees. All of the Bidoofs gave one last fearful look at Rei before fleeing into the forest.

Now that I was looking carefully at Rei's arm, I _could _see a difference. His veins were standing out of his arms more, and they were glowing a light purple. Then again, in the games and anime, his aura was purple, wasn't it? Hmmm. That could be a mystery for later. Rei turned around so that he was facing me and slung off his messenger bag. "This," he grunted, "is for you." He swung the messenger bag and handed it to me. Then he sat down on the ground. I sat next to him then patted slightly opposite to me where Charmander could sit so that we were now in a three-way circle.

I opened the bag and rifled through it's contents. Inside I found a map. Perfect! I had a shark-like grin as I carried on searching through the bag. I pulled out three little vials. I frowned, as they had a dark-pinkish looking liquid in them. "Are these...Potions?" I asked curiously.

Rei nodded. "Yes. You spray them onto your Pokemon's injuries, though you don't necessarily have to use a whole potion in one go."

The bottle had a spray-like top that you would find on deodarants but it seemed to be just a little fancier. I turned around to Charmander. "C'mere, buddy." I said, waving Charmander over. As he came over I inspected his wounds. He three bruises, one of which that was much darker than the others. He had several cuts-most likely from scratches-all over him. "OK..." I murmured. I uncapped it and pointed to the biggest cut. Then I sprayed it on his wound, and it suddenly started disappearing. Within seonds the cut was gone, with no sign that it had even been there. I continued spraying on him until all the wounds were gone. With only a few little droplets left of the Potion, I sprayed on the cut on my face. The stinging feeling slowly vanished.

I continued rifliing through the bag and found the last item. A pair of gloves with finger holes. I loved these types of gloves!

"We should find another place to camp." Rei said, standing up.

"So...are you staying permanantly?" I asked hesitantly.

Rei just sighed. "Yes...Mistress Laura told me to help you on your journey...and take this." Rei handed a Pokeball to me. I looked at it curiously. "It's my Pokeball. It's currently set on blue. If you like, you may change it...but please not above green."

I nodded my head, stowing away the Pokeball onto my belt. Rei and I walked down the path till we found a nice clearing near the absolutely massive lake. The pair of us sat down, along with Charmander.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr!" Charmander exclaimed.

"He says he's hungry." Rei explained, unwrapping a pair of sandwich's and handing one to me.

_So you can understand Pokemon _I thought _obviously because he's a Pokemon himself, just happening to have learnt how to speak._

I took the berries out of my pocket-thankfully; they weren't crushed. I rolled them on the floor to Charmander while sparking a conversation between Rei and I. "When you defeated the Bibarel, your veins were glowing. What was that?" I asked curiously, taking a bite out of my sandwich. It was a cheese-salad sandwich, one of my favourites.

"UMP." Rei explained. I frowned, but before I could ask the question, Rei answered it. "It stands for Unexplainable and Miraculous Power. My UMP is Vernier. It inreases, my strength and speed by tenfold. Charmanders would most likely be control over fire."

I nodded my head. That was why Charmander couldn't use Ember. This wasn't a goddamn game! This was dangerously real life. "So, why can't Charmander turn into his anthro form yet?" I asked, still confused by the theory of...well, everything.

"Charmander is still young. When he evolves-which could be soon, mind you, with the amount of battles he's had-he will turn into his anthropomorphic form. Speaking of Charmander; when are you going to name him?"

I thought for a second. "When he turns into his anthro form, I'll name him."

Rei nodded, satisfied with my answer as he finshed his sandwich. I looked out to the lake. It was glittering, with the sun shining on it. In the distance I could see a Gyarados peacefully making his way through the lake. I looked a little closer to my surroundings. Frowning, I crept a little closer to the lake. Just under the surface, there seemed to be some sort of metal hatch. I leaned all the way in until I could see it a little more clearly. It _was _a hatch. I could see a letter on it and again, I went closer still. My eyes widened when I realized what the letter was.

It was a big, red R.


End file.
